Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) allow consumers of video content to record video content for later viewing. DVRs may be either local or networked-based, and both allow consumers to record and play content on various display devices.
One frequent frustration for consumers is the difficulty and hassle in accessing recorded content from DVRs in a particular order or in frequent succession. Consumers are often forced to manually control the playback of recorded content and must access recorded content separately from streamed content.
Moreover, when multiple consumers are associated under one subscriber, such as the case when a family or set of roommates share a main account with a service provider, video content downloaded may be prematurely deleted by one consumer who has watched the video content before other consumers have had a chance to watch it, forcing repeated downloads and wasting time. Alternatively, the last consumer to watch the video content may not delete the video content, which wastes space on the DVR that could be used for different content items.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure will be made.